ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Mash-Up Pack (Minecraft)
The Legend of Zelda Mash-Up Pack was released as downloadable content for the Nintendo Switch version on February 21, 2018 (though it comes bundled with the physical edition alongside Super Mario Mash-Up Pack). It was developed in conjunction with Nintendo. Though the mechanics of Minecraft remain the same in the pack, everything has been visually changed to match the aesthetics of the Zelda franchise, which includes different skins for the player and every block, item and even, mob. There is also a pre-made world containing several Zelda landmarks and multiple enemy gauntlets and battle challenges. Skins Skins are textures that the player can apply to change their appearance. There are Zelda-themed skins that come with the pack. The skins, as they are titled and ordered from the selection screen, are: *Link *Link (Breath of the Wild) *Young Link (with Navi) *Classic Link *Deku Link *Zora Link *Goron Link *Fierce Deity Link *Toon Link *Princess Zelda *Hooded Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Sheik *Midna (Imp Form) *Midna (True Form) *Fi *Tetra *Impa *Saria *Malon *Talon *Ingo *Vaati *Ganondorf *Skull Kid *Zant *Ghirahim Mobs Mobs make up the creatures that can be found across the world, both friendly and aggressive. Again, all of them exhibit the behavior of their original Minecraft counterparts. Zelda enemies and characters are listed first, followed by the original mob in parenthesis. *Octorok (Squid) *Arrghus (Ghast) *(Endermite) *Lon Lon Cow (Cow) *(Wither Skeleton) *Stalfos (Skeleton) *Redead (Zombie) *(Blaze) *Volvagia (Ender Dragon) *Cucco (Chicken) *Zol (Magma Cube) *(Wither) *BotW Sheep (Sheep) *Wind Waker Pigs (Pig) *Twinrova (Witch) *Hinox (Iron Golem) *(Farmer Villager) *Old Man (Librarian Villager) *Happy Mask Salesman (Blacksmith Villager) *Merchant (Butcher Villager) *Sahasrahla (Priest Villager) *Buzz Blob (Creeper) *Wolf Link (Wolf) *Epona (Horse) *Moblin (Zombie Pigman) *Gohma (Spider) *Babusu (Enderman) *Keese (Bat) *Tektite (Cave Spider) *Chu Chu (Slime) *(Guardian) *(Silverfish) Blocks and Items Building Blocks Foodstuffs Materials *Yellow Rupee (Emerald) *Blue Rupee (Diamond) *Fire Rod (Blaze Rod) Tools, Weapons & Armor *Hero's Clothes (Leather Armor) *Goron Tunic (Iron Armor) *Zora Tunic (Chain Armor) *Magic Armor (Gold Armor) *Fierce Deity Tunic (Diamond Armor) *Wooden Sword (Wooden Sword) *Kokiri Sword (Stone Sword) *White Goddess Sword (Iron Sword) *Ordon Sword (Gold Sword) *Master Sword (Diamond Sword) *Hero's Bow (Bow & Arrow) *Din's Fire (Flint & Steel) *Hylian Shield (Shield) *Paraglider (Elytra) Decorations *Redead Head (Zombie Head) *Volvagia Head (Dragon Head) *Stalfos Head (Skeleton Skull) *Buzz Blob Head (Creeper Head) Redstone & Transportation *Bomb (TNT Block) *Epona's Saddle (Saddle) *Lantern (Redstone Lamp) *Stone Statue (Dispenser) Miscellaneous *Bottle (Potion) *Ocarina (Jukebox) *Song Icon (Music Disc) Music Overworld *Hyrule Field theme (Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess) *Eldin Volcano theme (Skyward Sword) *Gerudo Desert theme (Ocarina of Time) *Clock Town theme (Majora's Mask) *Kakariko Village theme *Forest Temple theme (Ocarina of Time) *Fairy's Fountain theme (Ocarina of Time) *Ballad of the goddess theme (Skyward sword) *Midnas Lament (Twilight Princess) *Last Battle theme (Ocarina of Time) *Breath of the Wild Main Theme (Breath of the Wild) *The Great Deku Tree Theme (Breath of the Wild - The Champions' Ballad) *Isle of Songs (Skyward Sword) *Song of Healing (Majora's Mask) *Legend of the Goddess theme (Skyward Sword) Nether *Shadow Temple (Ocarina of Time) *Arbiters Ground (Twilight Princess) World Overworld *Hyrule Castle and town *Kakariko village *Death mountian *Temple of Time *Gerudo Desert *Lost woods *Hidden village *Kokiri forest *Zoras Domain *Skyloft *Clocktown *The Great Deku Tree *Great Bay *Fire Temple *The Moon *various dungeons Nether *Ganon castle (Ocarina of Time) *Dark world pyramid (link to the past) End *Twilight palace Category:Minecraft Category:Nintendo Switch Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DLC Category:Mojang Category:Nintendo Category:Expansion Packs Category:Mashups Category:Downloadable Content